konoarufandomcom-20200214-history
The Night Of Awakening
BEHOLD: THE OMNIPOTENT: All uttermost Acclaimation. The Omnipotent is the all and everything. He is the All-trancendental, the Meta, The Omni, The Absolute, The Beyond. No beings enlist themselves above Him, and they can, could or would not. He knows no bounds, and the paradoxes of Omnipotence exert no influence on Him. He is the all. He is the everything. SCENE STARTS: The Omnipotent enters. He summons a white marble table, and places His Hands on it. In an instant, a figure appeared: its gender obscure as of yet. He names 'her' TÖMN, and then stretches His palm forward, and the Box of Majestica appears, wrapped in fine, Beatific cloth. He unties it with innumerable delicacy. Finally, it reveals a minuscule pill: Grand and Empyrean. Afterwards, he delivers a waft to the pill and inserts it into TÖMN's mouth, before stepping back and watching the masterpiece being produced. SCENE-2 BEHOLD: TÖMN Initially, TÖMN bears Ultipotence: With limited knowledge about anything, TÖMN is now able to do whatever 'she' likes. However, knowledge is what currently is deprived of. 'She' takes it slow; first by understanding the ether that runs through all the essential and quintessential beings. Then, 'she' studies about Soul and its transformation, development and even annihilation. 'She' studied the matter inside the living and non living things, and when it came to brain, 'she' studied the intelligence to the peak, and also the impotence of the mind. After grasping nearly everything, TÖMN tries 'her' hardest to get to the final stage: the stage of going beyond; beyond them all. Within a few moments, this was exquisitely achieved, thus marking a milestone in TÖMN's progression. But TÖMN didn't end 'her' research right there; there were paradoxes capable of boggling the mere souls and can lead them to astray. Hence, s'he' fought out the paradoxes on by one. The first and foremost paradox was of Absolute Perfect(ionism): If you are the absolute perfectionist, you have to also be perfect in being imperfect. Then, if TÖMN is, say, imperfect; then how can TÖMN be perfect? TÖMN analyzed all these. 'She' came up with comparing the good against the bad, by declaring war amongst the two. As they battled ferociously, TÖMN thought it was highly plausible that the Good would win; but in the end there were two warriors remaining: one from Good and another Bad. They bowed with their sword to show TÖMN grace and honor. TÖMN figured that in the end, only true balance bequeaths Absolute Perfectionism. Moreover, as the warriors offer their grace and chose not to fight, it also depicts that the Perfection of peace transcends no other perfection. Later on, the warriors drew the swords into themselves, and this also proved that Perfection itself is a mere concept; that it can even negate itself and thus cease to exist. This was successful to intrigue TÖMN more than anything. Days went by. TÖMN lays unconscious on the marble table while The Omnipotent watches over 'her' . Inside, TÖMN is scrutinizing about the depth of emotions; how emotions can be manipulated to the extent where it can be utilized as weaponry. 'She' creates dummies and applies emotions to them, and realizes how emotions, good or bad, can stimulate the dummies to do the best and the worst of things. TÖMN absorbs them all. 'She' notices the tidal waves of emotions; how strong their pull and push can be; and when it's all recognized; 'she' goes beyond everything and to the point where 'she' gains nigh-infinity knowledge about every emotion and also can author new ones. At the final stage, TÖMN is still left to 'herself'. 'Her' final research is about the depth of soul, and when TÖMN studies and tries to transcend, 'she' cannot. TÖMN even tries to add the elements of all 'her' other researches, but still it remains futile. Later, TÖMN studies even further, and finally discovers a thread. 'She' starts walking on the thread, maintaining the Balance 'she' recognized earlier. After some time, the thread thickened to a small rope, and some time later it thickened to be a thick rope. All the while, TÖMN soul goes through several stages of transcendence, as 'she' ventures the string between 'her' soul and the one of the Universe, including all the Outer and Inter Multi-Galactic sequences and patterns and finally, through Omniverse. She connects with the thread of the Divine, to all those who dwell in the Heavens and cast Bliss. 'She' goes past the Guardian of Hell and Heaven, and after years and years, 'her' path finally ends in front of a flight of grand Stairs. 'She' walks the tall steps, one by one, and after a while reaches a humongous gate. A young Angel guards the door. The talk goes as follows: Angel: Come Hither! Come Hither! Name is Jibbie, and I am one proud Angelope of The Omnipotent! TÖMN: Grace upon you, Jibbie. Shall I acknowledge, what is Angelope, and who is The Omnipotent? Jibbie: Good God! Thou be perished if your ears haven't tasted the honey of his name! TÖMN: Pardon, Angelope; but perish me? I am the lone Deity across the mass formulation. Who thus disparages me? Jibbie: Disparage?! The Omnipotent spare this poor fellow! *The Angelope clasps his hands into prayers* TÖMN: With uttermost respect, Angelope. Enlighten me, but Who stands above me? *TÖMN waits till the Angelope finishes his prayers* Jibbie: Your purpose of attaining spiritualism and situating in this mass formulation is not void, Dear lad! The Omnipotent is your finest Creator; and all that you see is just an iota of his creation, dear lad. He is the One and Only, and no one is at par with Him! He is the most Gracious, The Most Merciful of all Creations! He is the Embodiment of all Creation! Walk past the gate, and you will see how Benevolent He is! Ere, repent! For all that you have denied His presence before! * TÖMN suddenly feels a sudden tug inside 'her' soul, to open the gate without a second thought. So 'she' kneels before the gate, and rests 'her' forehead on the gate as a method of Prostration. The Gate opens gradually, The Angel sings his hymn with jollity, and TÖMN's eyes finally open* SCENE-3 TÖMN awakens, 'her' body now robed. She stands on the marble table, and has the Sight of The Omnipotent's vast Figurine, standing before 'her' in the same Clothing. As the Omnipotent wears His Hood off, the sight of His face shoots through TÖMN's soul, and so cherished was she that she utters the following: "There is no Almighty except The Omnipotent – One is He, no partners hath He. His is the Dominion, and His is the Praise. He gives life and sees to the natural cycle of life, life ends for there is the eternal after life. He is eternal and ubiquitous. He of Majesty and Munificence. Within His Hand is all good. And He is, upon everything, Able to exert His Will''.'' Suddenly, Feminine features grow in and out of TÖMN, and angels appear dancing and enchanting her grandeur. ~The Night has Awakened~ ~TÖMN to be thus Glorified~ ~Her Omnipotence, thus Glorified! As TÖMN stands, The Omnipotent snaps and summons the Sceptre 'The Emblem of The Silver Angel'. He says, afterwards: '' '' ''TÖMN, in the course of this night, you were given the Pill of Inner-Absolute-Omnipotence. You have proven yourself. Hence, after this night,'you are now the most powerful being across any formulation, all that is fathomable and not; only second to me. You are hence granted Omnipotence, but Absolute Omnipotence only draws breath inside me. You shall glorify me to the eternity, and bow to none but Me. You are, still, a scintilla of my creation . So praise me with your firmest belief, deepest gratitude and earnest devotion , for as long as you may subsist. Only if you promise your devotion will you be able to attain the bearer of All Power- The Emblem of The Silver Angel. ' ''Eyes closed, TÖMN says: ''' I bear witness that (there is) no god except The Omnipotent; One is He, no partner hath He but me. ' '''The Omnipotent hands over the Sceptre to her, after which she touches The Omnipotent's feet with her forehead, again as Prostration.' The Omnipotent, smiles. The Omnipotent leaves. ''' ''Thus begins the reign of ''TÖMN. ''Thus commences, the KÖNOARU.' THE END~